Sakura no Ai
by Chissieziin
Summary: sakura kesepian, ia merindukan kehangatan cinta. Ia terasing dalam keramaian. Ketika cinta itu datang, ia harus merasakan kepahitan.  Cowok itu mencintai kakaknya. Masih adakah cinta untuk sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura no Ai

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto * tidak akan pernah jadi milikku huwahh…**

**but this fict mine.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina dll*masih bingung nih**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warning : OC, OOC, TYPO, geje, lebay, aneh.**

**Don't like don't read. No flame ! !**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

Chapter 1

Summary : sakura kesepian, ia merindukan kehangatan cinta. Ia terasing dalam keramaian. Ketika cinta itu datang, ia harus merasakan kepahitan. Cowok itu mencintai kakaknya. Masih adakah cinta untuk sakura?

Gadis itu hanya diam tidur diranjangnya, ia menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas berat darinya. Sebagian muka gadis itu tertutup dengan perban. Ditangan kirinya terdapat beberapa bekas suntikan infus, hanya bekas Karena infus itu telah berpindah ke tangan kanannya. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, remaja berumur 16 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Ia kini dirawat secara pribadi oleh seorang perawat di sebuah rumah di sudut kota Konoha. Ia dirawat di rumah yang terpisah dengan ayah dan seorang kakaknya.

Seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, tangannya nampak membawa peralatan medis. Tanpa bnayak bicara, perawat itu mengganti tabung infus yang telah sedikit itu dengan yang masih utuh. Selesai menjalankan tugasnya, perawat itu melirik Sakura yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Mata Sakura terpejam, tapi ada butiran air mata mengalir disana. Perlahan tangan perawat itu mengusap air mata Sakura dan membelainya lembut.

" Sakura sayang, jangan menangis lagi nanti suster belikan permen strawberry yang sakura suka itu." Ujar perawat itu berusaha membujuk Sakura agar berhenti menangis. Hening, tidak ada jawaban hanya isakan tangis dari Sakura yang menjelaskan semua.

"Sayang." Kembali perawat itu bersuara.

"Kenapa suster, kenapa tousan dan neesan tidak pernah menjenguk Sakura. Sebegitu bencikah tousan dan neesan pada Sakura suster?" isakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang dalam. Sakura menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya, ia meluapkan semua emosinya. Bujukan perawat itu pun tidak ia hiraukan, padahal biasanya bujukan itu selalu dapat meredam tangisan Sakura.

"Sakura, tidak ada yang membencimu sayang. Neesan dan otousanmu hanya belum sempat menjengukmu." Kembali perawat itu berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Belum sempat? Kapan mereka sempat suster? Berulang kali suster berkata seperti itu, tapi nyatanya mana mereka suster. Manaaaaaaaa.. hiks hiks mana tousan, mana neesan."teriakan Sakura mengema ke seluruh penjuru kamar, teriakan yang menandakan kesepian yang mendalam.

"Sudahlah suster, mereka tidak akan datang karena mereka memang tidak perduli dengan Sakura. Sekarang bisakah Sakura minta suster keluar, Sakura ingin sendiri suster." Lanjut sakura, mengusir perawat itu dengan halus. Perawat itu berjalan keluar kamar, menutup pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia memahami perasaan Sakura, siapapun itu pasti akan merasa kecewa dan sedih mengetahui orang yang kita cintai dan sayangi tidak perduli akan kehadiran kita, begitu halnya dengan Sakura.

Setelah kepergian perawat yang merawatnya, Sakura kembali menangis. Ia tidak menangis dengan terisak-isak, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Air matanya turun melewati bibir tipisnya, membasahi sebagian perbannya. Ia berteriak dalam tangisan, meluapkan semua kesepiannya, kesepian tanpa ayah dan seorang kakak disampingnya. Sakura benci akan hal ini, Sakura benci tidak diperdulikan, Sakura benci sendirian, Sakura benci diabaikan. Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otak Sakura, begitu besarkah kebencian mereka padanya, begitu besarkah kesalahan Sakura. Kembali Sakura menangis, tanpa ia sadari ia telah tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di wajahnya.

Di ruang tamu, perawat yang baru keluar dari kamar Sakura berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Ia meletakkan peralatan medisnya di atas lemari disudut ruangan, lalu berjalan menuju telefon rumah.

"Moshi-moshi, bisa saya bicara dengan Haruno-sama."

"Ya dengan saya sendiri, anda siapa?" terdengar suara laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Saya perawat Yukki tuan."

"Hmh ada apa?"

"Bisakah anda menjenguk Sakura, Haruno-sama, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu denga anda dan kakaknya." Pinta perawat itu. Hening, belum terdengar jawaban apapun dari Kuichi Haruno.

"Gomen,.. saya sibuk sekarang." Kuichi menolak permintaan perawat itu.

"Tapi Haruno-sama, sakura benar-benar ingin anda datang, datanglah bersama Hinata-sama. Sakura kangen pada kalian." Kini perawat itu bukan lagio meminta tapi memohon, benar-benar memohon.

"Hmh baiklah." Percakapan selesai. Mendengar hal itu, sang perawat tersenyum tipis.'keingginanmu bentar lagi tercapai Sakura, sabarlah sedikit.'

Sakura tertidur dengan pulas, ia tertidur setelah puas menangis. Ia tertidur dengan sisa air mata kesedihannya. Ia begitu terlelap, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Nampaknya ia bermimpi indah.

Damai dan hangat, rasa yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupan Sakura semenjak kematian ibunya. Kini Sakura berada di padang rumput yang hijau, disana ia ditemani segerombolan kupu-kupu.

"Sakura, sini sayang." Sosok berbaju putih memanggil Sakura. Rambutnya panjang dan indah. Sakura menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, perlahan sakura mulai mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang ia rindukan, sosok yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kaasan." Sakura berteriak sambil berlari, segera Sakura peluk tubuh ibunya. Ia peluk dengan erat, tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

"Kaasan, jangan pergi jauh dari Sakura. Sakura kesepian, tidak ada lagi yang perduli dengan Sakura. Sakura ikut kaasan ya, Sakura kesepian kaasan." Rengek Sakura dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kaasan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Sakura, kaasan selalu ada di dekatmu. Disinii, dihatimu." Ibunya sakura menunjuk dada Sakura. Sakura senang berarti dia tidak akan kesepian lagi karena ibunya akan selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Gomen sayang, kaasan tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi dengan kaasan, jalanmu masih panjang dan kau belum menemukan pangeran kuda putih yang selalu kau dambakan itu kan sayang." Lanjut ibunya Sakura sambil mengoda anaknya itu.

"Ah kaasan." Sakura tersipu malu, teringat dengan angan-angannya tentang pangeran kuda putih. Angan-angannya dulu ketika peristiwa itu belum terjadi, kini masih bisakah ia berharap seperti itu lagi. Selesai mengucapkan hal itu, perlahan ibunya Sakura menjauh, dan menghilang dibalik kabut putih. Sadar akan kepergiaan ibunya, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya, perasaannya kembali sepi tapi tertinggal kehangatan di dalam hatinya.

'Kaasan akan selalu dihatimu.'

Perlahan Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Sadar ia tidak akan menemukan hal itu, ia lalu duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Mimpi yang terasa nyata." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Pintu kamar Sakura diketuk, lalu perlahan pintunya terbuka menampakkan perawat Yukkie dan ayahnya Sakura. Melihat ayahnya, Sakura langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya. Kuichi yang mendapat pelukan itu hanya diam tidak bereaksi, tidak menolak dan tidak menerima. Saking bahagianya akan kedatangan ayahnya Sakura lupa bahwa tangan kanannya masih di infus, darah segar mengalir dari tangannya. Melihat hal itu, perawat Yukkie bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan menuntunya kembali ke ranjang. Perawat itu segera menutup luka Sakura. Sedangkan kuichi hanya diam memperhatikan perawat itu bekerja. Tidak terlihat raut cemas diwajahnya, ia hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depan pintu kamar.

"Ya ampun Sakura, bagaimana kau ini. Suster tahu kamu senang atas kedatangan tousan mu, tapi jangan ceroboh seperti ini." Perawat Yukkie menceramahi Sakura, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan cengiran.

"Sakura, kau pulang hari ini. Siapkan bajumu." Kuichi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baik tousan." Sahut Sakura dengan riang. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura langsung mengambil baju-bajunya dan meletakkannya sembarangan ke kopernya. Perawat Yukkie yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil, Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, kini Sakura telah siap dengan kopernya.

"Ayo tousan, kita pulang. Mata ne suster, arigatou udah ngerawat Sakura." Dengan semangat Sakura menarik ayahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di luar rumah. Kuichi pun bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, meninggalkan perawat itu sendirian di depan pintu kamar.

'ya ya Sakura, cepat sembuh sayang. Suster harap kau bahagia di ruamhmu. Mudah-mudahan tousanmu tidak berlaku buruk padamu'

**TBC**

Hallo hallo, chissi datang kembali dengan sebuah fict gaje ini, saya harap kalian dapat menyukainya.

Chissi boleh minta review kalian kan, chissi tahu kalian orang-orang baik yang gg pelit ngasih review.

Chissi juga sangat berharap senpai-senpai mau ngereview fict chissi, biar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi nantinya.

Tapi maaf, chissi gg terima flame, entah kenapa kayaknya saya tidak kuat menerima flame. Hehehe :D

Kata teman saya, " hargailah kerja keras orang lain,"

So….

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura no Ai

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto * tidak akan pernah jadi milikku huwahh…**

**but this fict mine.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuHina dll*masih bingung nih**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warning : OC, OOC, TYPO, geje, lebay, aneh.**

**Don't like don't read. No flame ! !**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

Chapter 2

Summary : sakura kesepian, ia merindukan kehangatan cinta. Ia terasing dalam keramaian. Ketika cinta itu datang, ia harus merasakan kepahitan. Cowok itu mencintai kakaknya. Masih adakah cinta untuk sakura?

Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya, ia tersenyum bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Ia memejamkan matanya menvoba menghirup aroma rumahnya kembali. Ia berjalan menelusuri rumah, mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan yang tercipta disana. Mengingat kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, melihat ayahnya yang hanya berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura sedikit terluka melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari ayahnya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan dalam sorot matanya, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong yang entah apa artinya.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar, lalu ia menarik ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia tidak perduli atas apapun reaksi ayahnya nanti, itu pun jika ayahnya akan menanggapi Sakura. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, tidak sabar rasanya untuk bertemu kakaknya, ayolah Sakura begitu rindu dengan kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu ia kagumi. Kakak yang begitu sempurna. Sempurna dalam apapun, entah itu kecantikan atau bidang yang lain.

"Neesaaan." Teriak Sakura dengan semangat. Matanya mengitari penjuru rumah untuk mencari kakaknya. Mendapati kakaknya diruang tamu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, nampaknya teman kakaknya. Ia melepaskan tangan ayahnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan berlari ke tempat kakaknya. Sakura memeluk kakaknya tanpa melihat teman kakaknya itu.

"Neesan aku kangen, aku kangen." Kembali sakura memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Kkau, kenapa kau kembali?" kalimat yang tidak terduga meluncur dari mulut Hinata, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan keterkejutan yang begitu besar, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan sinis. Mendengar respon Hinata, Sakura beringsut menjauh dari tubuh kakaknya. Ia menatap dengan pandangan minta penjelasan dan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, semuanya terkunci dalam kekecewaan yang mendalam. Well, siapa yang tidak kecewa mendengar orang yang begitu kau kangeni menolak kehadiranmu?.

"Hn Hinata, siapa dia? Dia adikmu? Ku dengar dia tadi memanggilmu neesan." Terdengar suara yang menghentikan kesunyiaan yang sempat tercipta. Suara yang dingin dan tajam namun tegas. Sakura menoleh ke arah suara itu, terpampang dengan jelas rupa yang begitu rupawan. Onix yang begitu tajam dan penuh ketegasan. 'Deg.. deg..' hati Sakura berdesir melihat teman kakaknya itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya Sasuke, dia adikku. Hm bagaimana kita lanjutkan diskusi kita di halaman belakang saja, disana lebih nyaman dibandingkan disini tentunya." Jawab Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Penuturan katanya lembut, sungguh lembut tidak ada kesinisan tentunya. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan kalimat yang begitu lembut, hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, jawaban yang diartikan Hinata persetujuan atas ajakannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, hinata segera mengajak Sasuke pergi ke halaman belakang, berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke melewati Sakura, sambil menyeringai tipis. Nampaknya ada sesuatu hal yang terfikir di otak Sasuke. Entah apa itu, tapi nampaknya hal itu akan memulai pertualangan cinta yang rumit.

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan sedih, ia kecewa kakaknya tidak memberikan senyuman hangat lagi seperti yang dulu sering ia dapatkan. Sakura hanya terseyum kecil.'Mungkin neesan lagi ada masalah.' Fikir hati Sakura, memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri walau ia tahu alasan sebenarnya dari sikap kakaknya itu.

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu menguncinya. Air mata Sakura menetes perlahan. Ia terisak, air matanya tetap keluar walaupun berusaha ia tahan sedari tadi. Inikah balasan atas kesalahannya dulu?. Tidak diperdulikan oleh keluarganya, diabaikan dan diacuhkan. Air mata Sakura menetes semakin deras, ia tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya, sama sekali tidak berniat.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, duduk disana sambil membuka laci yang berada disamping kasurnya. Sakura mengambil sesuatu didalamnya, membuka perlahan dan begitu hati-hati. Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras tatkala sesuatu itu telah terbuka dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang memamerkan kehangatan yang begitu hangat, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Sesuatu yang membekukan semua kenangan manis yang pernah tercipta. Sesuatu itu adalah album keluarga yang sengaja Sakura minta dulu, dulu sebelum malaikat maut merenggut nyawa ibunya dalam peristiwa itu.

Sakura melihat album itu dengan sorot mata kesedihan, sorot mata yang menampilkan harapan besar kejadian itu akan terulang. Kejadian dimana ia, kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap penuh kehangatan satu sama lain. Ia ingin itu kembali terulang, ia ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan ayahnya ketika memeluknya. Ia ingin merasakan kembali ocehan Hinata ketika ia meletakkan susu yang tidak habis ia minum ke gelas kakaknya itu. Tapi, nampaknya itu hanyalah angan yang tidak akan terwujud. Angan yang jauh untuk digapainya.

'Aku harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku harus kuat, ada atau tidak kehangatan dari tousan dan neesan. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk bisa memaafkan kesalahanku. Sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggu dengan senyuman ceria untuk mereka.'

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Hinata, senyuman yang jarang ditampakkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Senyuman yang tentunya tidak akan di sadari oleh Hinata karena begitu tipis. Sasuke bisa tersenyum hanya karena melihat Hinata yang dengan semangat mencoba menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang kebetulan hinggap di salah satu bunga mawar milik keluarga Haruno. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tatkala Hinata dengan muka cemberut menghampirinya karena tidak bisa menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu kupu-kupu begitu cantik tapi ia memiliki sayap yang bisa terbang dengan mudah. Ia begitu cantik tapi begitu sulit digapai. " Hinata bercerita dengan semangat. Sasuke hanya mendengar dengan seksama, berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan satu huruf pun yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata.

"Hn, Hinata. Toilet dimana?" Tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasanya, datar seperti tidak ada emosi dalam setiap kalimatnya. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu, kembali cemberut. Ia tidak menyukai tidak ada emosi dalam kalimat seseorang, karena menurut Hinata emosi mencerminkan perasaan seseorang itu sendiri. Tapi coba Hinata meneliti dengan cermat kalimat demi kalimat yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, ada emosi yang terselubung di setiap kalimat itu, emosi yang memang sengaja di tekan untuk tidak keluar. Sasuke tentu tidak mau menghancurkan imagenya selama ini bukan?.

" Sesudah lewat ruang tamu, belok ke kanan nah disana ada toilet. Perlu aku antar Sasuke-kun." Tawar Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sebelum ia berjalan mengikuti petunjuk Hinata, jawaban yang di artikan Hinata sebagai penolakan.

Puas menangis di kamar, Sakura berjalan keluar menuju dapur, mengambil minuman yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke di ruang tamu, Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk dingin seperti itu. tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan besar Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran meminta penjelasan.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

TBC

Bagaimana jawaban Sakura? Tolak atau terima?

Apa maksud dari pernyataan tersebut?

Apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke?

Terus ikuti fict ini ya,, dan temukan jawabannya. :D

Mau balas review dulu ah disini…

**Kikyo fujikazu** : emang sengaja dibuat dingin kikyo biar menambah kesan kesengsaraan Sakura gitu alasannya gara-gara secret donk,, *biar penasaran dan terus baca kan gg asik udah dikasih tahu duluan, tapi yang pasti menyangkut sebuah peristiwa. RnR terus yah ;D

**Me **: tidak tidak, bukan jahat tapi teeet*rahasia donk biar penasaran dan tetap setia dengan fict chissi ini., hahaha , RnR terus yah,,, :D jangan lupa baca kelanjutannya..

**Uchiha eky-chan **: nih udah di update,, baca terus ya, yaya,,, and RnR please!:D

**Sakura-chanNoRuffie-chan **: huwah makasih senpai udah mau baca fict aneh dan ngereview pula. *peluk peluk. Makasih atas sarannya senpai, akan ku perhatikan lagi dengan seksama,.. :D.. RnR terus ya senpai. Because your review give me support*plak ditampar, sok inggris padahal nilai bahasa inggrisnya kecil. Hehehe. :D

Hallo hallo, chissi datang kembali dengan kelanjutan fict gaje ini, Chissi harap semuanya bisa suka dengan fict aneh ini..

Chissi boleh minta review kalian kan, chissi tahu kalian orang-orang baik yang tidak pelit ngasih review.

Chissi juga sangat berharap senpai-senpai mau ngereview fict Chissi, biar Chissi bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi nantinya.

Tapi maaf, Chissi gg terima flame, entah kenapa kayaknya chissi tidak kuat menerima flame. Hehehe :D

Review, go review.. pengen banget baca review para reader semua. :D

Kata teman Chissi, " hargailah kerja keras orang lain,"

So….

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please!**


End file.
